The Affectivity Complication
by sophiejayhill
Summary: Sheldon and Penny are often at each others necks, so what if there's an underlying reason?
1. Chapter 1

_I just want to say that I've not written anything in a while, so all I can ask is that you please bare with me, I just wanted to give it a go again. (I formerly used a different website to submit stories.)_

* * *

_*knock knock knock*_

"SHELDON."

_*knock knock knock*_

"SHELDON."

_*knock knock knock*_

"SHELDON."

Penny hammered on the door in great fury. This feud with Sheldon had gone too far now, and he'd pushed the limit. As the door opened, she prepared to hurl as much abuse as possible at him, but to her surprise Leonard answered the door.

"I shouted 'Sheldon'." She said in frustration, every colourful world in her vocabulary now lost.

"Hi to you too, Penny. Yeah, Sheldon's not home. He went to the comic book store with Raj and Howard."

"Why didn't you go?" She asked. While she was still angry, she knew it wasn't with Leonard, and saw no use in being rude.

"Eh, didn't feel like it," he replied, shrugging his shoulders "come in!"

Penny walked in to the vast apartment and dropped herself on to the couch, strongly resembling a huffy child. As Leonard cautiously edged toward her, she looked over at Sheldon's desk, searching.

"So, what's happened now?" Leonard asked. He'd been trying his best to keep out of the fight this time, but it was little use being as his room-mate was involved.

"He took my computer. I don't know what he thinks he's playing at, or why he even thinks that's even slightly okay, but he took it. It's too far, Leonard. All of this has gotten way out of hand!"

"Well, you did take his Green Lantern lantern.." Leonard replied, but stopped quickly as he saw the glare on Penny's face.

"Taking a toy is different. This is so childish! How did this even start?"

"He changed the wifi password to 'Pennyisahillbillyfreeloader', and you said that was out of order so broke his Spock cardboard cut-out."

"Hypothetically, Leonard!" she replied. She could see how much Leonard wanted to correct her word-use, but he obviously thought better of it. "Either way, it shouldn't have gone this far." She knew she wasn't mature, and in all fairness, in some ways neither was Sheldon, but this was too much. All this over him changing a password? What had happened to her?

"I don't know why I react the way I do." She said in a small voice, dropping her head between her knees.

"Well, hey," Leonard began as he dropped himself beside Penny on the couch, reaching out to touch her back but deciding not to, "Sheldon gets on everybody's nerves eventually. We all want to..lash out sometimes, but for some reason it's just different when _you_ do it. Probably because we're a bit more cautious, but either way he manages to give out as good as he gets. Don't feel bad. Why don't you just talk it out or something?" He suggested, as the apartment door opened, and in hurried Sheldon with his new purchases.

"There you are, you rat bastard!" Said Penny, getting to her feet and pointing an accusing finger in Sheldon's direction.

"Well hello Penny, what a pleasant surprise. Is there any way I may be of assistance?" Sheldon said, a smug smile playing across his lips.

Penny sighed, and dropped her hands to her sides. She knew Leonard was right; what was the point in fighting anymore? Two weeks this had gone on, building up and getting worse, and it was silly. They were neighbours.

"Sheldon," Penny began in a calm voice, "did you take my computer?"

To her surprise, Sheldon looked startled.

"Take it? I didn't take it. You left it here last night after trying to show us that ridiculous cat video. I didn't wish to return it given the current circumstances, therefore put it in a draw in my desk for safe-keeping. I did, however, take the last of your milk for my tea this morning. You believe it acceptable to, as you say, 'borrow' ours enough, I thought it was time we got even." He said. And just like that, Penny felt all the anger in her body disappear. Of course she'd left it here, she remembered now.

"Sheldon, I'm so sorry. Look, I know these past few weeks we've been fighting, but can we call it quits now? I'm tired of acting like a child. I'm so sorry for accusing you." She said. She didn't know what to do, she'd never felt so stupid. Had her life really gone this far downhill?

"Penny, on most occasions I wouldn't forgive somebody for the things you have done. However, due to you being my neighbour, and a strong member of our friendship group, I will accept. Now return my Green Lantern lantern."

Just like that. No fight, no haggle, no 'bazinga's. Penny's life returned back to normal, almost.


	2. Chapter 2

A week passed by, and Penny felt like she was stuck in a rut. She couldn't see her life really developing any further, and she was sick of feeling useless. She'd been calling in sick for work all week, and by the following Tuesday she knew she couldn't hide anymore.

"I'm quitting." She announced as she sat in her shabby little living room with Bernadette, wine glass in hand.

"Penny, are you sure that's such a good idea?" Bernadette asked, hesitantly. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I believe in you when you say there's a lot more you can do with your life but shouldn't you find something stable before you give up your job? Think it through."

And she did. She thought, and thought, and no matter how much it frustrated her, she knew Bernadette was right. What was the point in giving up the one constant thing she had, when there was no guarantee she'd find something else? She sighed, and poured herself another glass of wine.

"You sure you don't want one?" She said, pointing the bottle toward her friend.

"No, that's okay. I have to work tomorrow." She replied.

Penny sighed again, and uttered "No. No you don't," however frustrated she was, she knew it was time to stop being so negative. "I'll cover your shift tomorrow, you've done enough of mine. You take the day off, go see Howard or something. I'd better get an early night, I guess. I'll see you over at Leonard's tomorrow night? Can't miss Halo night." She said, sarcastically, as she stood to show Bernadette out.

"Okay, well. I really hope you feel better soon, Penny." Bernadette said with a warm smile, as she hugged her friend. Penny watched her down the hall, then closed herself in to the dingy, messy apartment, collapsing against the door as she felt her life collapsing around her.

* * *

"Sheldon, you know it's a Wednesday, right? Don't you eat here on Tuesday's?" Penny asked, as she waited on the guys' table at the Cheesecake Factory.

"How very observant of you, Penny. What you fail to take in to account is that due to two people at this table who shall remain nameless, though neither of which are myself or Leonard, we were unable to eat here last night, as they went out for a meal and ordered, would you believe it, soup." Sheldon replied, and upon realising Penny had little idea of what he was trying to say, he expanded, "we eat soup on Wednesday's, Penny."

"We told you, we wouldn't have minded eating it two days in a row! It's more of a problem for you than for us." Howard replied in exasperation.

"You..and Raj went for a meal?" Penny asked, giggling to herself.

"Yes, they did. And we're not eating here tonight because of you, don't flatter yourself. We're eating here tonight because I missed out on my barbecue bacon cheeseburger. And in that, Penny, you have my order." Sheldon said, handing his menu to Penny and turning to look at the rest of the table.

Penny couldn't help but laugh as she asked, "How do you guys cope?", gaining herself a glare from Sheldon, and taking the rest of the orders.

* * *

Later that night when Penny let herself in to the guys' apartment, she found Sheldon sitting alone on the couch.

"Where is everyone else? Isn't it Halo night?" She asked, taking a seat in the chair beside Sheldon.

"They've gone to pick up Bernadette and fetch 'snacks'. Why they all had to go, I have no idea."

"I can think of a few reasons.." Penny muttered, falling back in to a slouch in her chair.

They sat in silence for a minute, when Sheldon turned to look at Penny.

"You haven't been going to work this week. Well, with the exception of today." It wasn't a question of sorts, merely a statement.

"So?" Penny asked, sarcastically.

"Are you ill? Because you know that if you're still carrying a virus you're not to be in the apartment contaminating things with your germs."

"No, I am not ill!" Penny exploded. "And even if I was, what gives you the right to talk to me, and treat me, like that, Sheldon? Or anyone else, for that matter! Isn't it about time you took a god damn _peek _out of your comfort zone? God!"

Sheldon looked taken aback. "I appear to have upset you," he said "I'm sorry." and to Penny's surprise he actually sounded sincere.

"No, sweetie, I'm sorry. I've just had a bad week, I shouldn't have yelled at you." Penny said. She found Sheldon so child-like in some ways, she couldn't help feeling guilty sometimes for her actions where he was concerned.

"You're right. You shouldn't have yelled at me; you were the one in the wrong. Therefore, I withdraw my apology."

* * *

_Hi, I know this is going really slow, but I didn't want to just jump straight in to something! But honest opinions and criticisms are always welcome, and thanks so much for the 9 reviews & followers from the first chapter, really appreciate it!_


	3. Chapter 3

"So Penny, have you been to any more auditions recently?" Bernadette asked while the gang sat in Leonard and Sheldon's apartment.

"I've sent my résumé in to a couple that are advertising for auditions, but I don't know that I'll be right for the parts."

"Really, what are the parts?" Leonard asked with a smile. Sweet Leonard, Penny thought, always showing his enthusiasm. She was sorry things hadn't worked between them; he was a nice guy, but she felt he wasn't challenging enough for her. She whistled, he came running, and where was the fun in that? But since his break-up with Priya, he seemed more enthusiastic than before.

"Well, one's just for a commercial, but this other one is a three-episode part on a soap, which sounds great, but I think they'll say I don't have enough experience."

"And what experience do you have?" Sheldon asked, a serious look on his face. Penny debated this.

"Well, it depends what you call 'experience', right? Anyway, it's getting late, I'd better be heading home." She said, waving goodbye and quickly exiting the apartment, crossing the hall to her own.

Truth was, she didn't really have any experience; she'd never actually gotten a paid part.

* * *

An hour or so later, Penny heard Howard, Raj and Bernadette calling goodbye to Leonard and Sheldon. She wondered if anything had been said about her abrupt departure, but stayed firmly sat on the couch, watching an old film and halfway through her first bottle of wine.

_*knock, knock, knock*_

"Penny?" She heard Sheldon's voice call.

_*knock, knock, knock*_

"Penny?" He sounded hesitant.

_*knock, knock, knock*_

"Penny?" She debated on whether to answer. However, knowing he wouldn't leave until she answered, she stood to open the door.

"What?" She asked. Sheldon was stood in the doorway, looking at her timidly.

"May I come in?" He asked, gesturing inside her apartment.

"Sure." Penny said, stepping aside to let him in.

She resumed her position on the couch, waiting for Sheldon to talk.

"Do you recall the night of August 18th last year?"

Penny looked confused. "I'm assuming I should?" She replied. Sheldon moved to sit on the arm of the couch, looking directly at Penny.

"In our apartment. You claimed to have gone to audition for a commercial, which turned out to be, as you said, an audition for 'porn'." He said the word hesitantly, like it was forbidden.

"Right, yeah. I didn't audition, if that's what you're getting at."

"What I'm 'getting at'," Sheldon replied, looking serious "is that you didn't go to that audition."

"How could you possibly know that?" Penny asked, dumbfounded.

"The day of the audition, you tweeted about how 'psyched' you were to be in Van Nuys auditioning for a 'real commercial'; what you failed to do was hide your location. That tweet was sent from right here in Pasadena." Sheldon said. It was very matter-of-fact, and Penny knew there was no arguing with him; he was right.

"What does it matter, Sheldon?" She was confused as to why he was bringing it up now, and why he'd even thought to check the location on the tweet.

"Why didn't you go?" He asked. Penny wasn't really sure what to answer with. Obviously she knew why she hadn't gone, but she couldn't understand what it had to do with Sheldon.

"What do you care?" She asked after a minute.

"While I can tell you're trying to avoid the question, I suppose I should give my reasoning. I have known this information since you tweeted about the audition, and chose to withhold it, to see if you would choose to say anything. What I am now doing is, as you suggested, 'taking a peek out of my comfort zone' and confronting you on the matter. Now, why did you not go to the audition?" Sheldon moved so he was sat beside Penny on the couch, his gaze intense. While Penny felt speechless, the words still managed to tumble from her mouth.

"I've never gone to any of my auditions." She said in a small voice. "I've always been too nervous, or saw no point. Once I've gotten the e-mail saying they want me to audition, I chicken out. It's different with plays I guess, because you just kinda show up, audition, and that's it. No waiting weeks to know whether you've got it, and no anticipation. I know it sounds silly, and I know being an actress is what I really want to do, but I'm so scared of being shot down. I can't deal with any more disappointment."

Sheldon studied her for a minute. Her hunched frame, her damp eyes, and the lost look on her face.

"Well, how can you know if you don't even try?" Sheldon replied. "You have actually sent the résumés to the advertisements you spoke of earlier, I presume?"

"Yes." Penny replied, dropping her head between her knees.

Sheldon thought for a minute. "If you receive a request for an audition, you are to let me know, and I will accompany you."

Penny sat up abruptly, making her head spin. "Why?" She asked. Why would Sheldon Cooper want to go with her to an audition?

"Partly to assure that you actually go. And also so I can attempt to provide moral support. If you would rather ask somebody else to go I would understand, however I highly doubt you want the others knowing why you need somebody to go with you?" When Penny didn't answer he knew he was right. He stood to leave, and just before he shut the apartment door behind him, said "don't think I won't check your e-mails myself if I have to."

More confused than ever, Penny looked down at her bottle of wine and assessed how much of what just happened she could blame on the alcohol. The outburst and near-tears, maybe, but as always Sheldon was under no influence; he was genuinely showing concern for her.

With her head spinning more from the conversation than the alcohol, she concluded it was time for bed.

* * *

_I racked my brain for any time when Penny got a part in something other than a play and couldn't think of anything, so I really hope I've kept this true to the show, and apologies if not! Also sorry for the delay, and I know this isn't that great, but like I said I'm trying really hard so thanks so much for the encouragement and sticking with me! Also, I obviously know nothing about having an acting career, so the details there are most likely a little off, but I tried my best!_


End file.
